Radio love
by SeaPatrol-Alfa-Foxtrot
Summary: RO siente algo por 2Dads, y no duda en poner en práctica un plan para tenerlo.


**Sea Patrol: radio ****love**

«¿Qué pasaría si uno de tus compañeros fuera transferido a otro barco? ¿Cómo te sentirías?»

RO dejó el cuestionario sobre su mesa. ¿A qué venía este repentino "examen" para probar sus lazos con la tripulación del Hammersley?

Leo apareció por la puerta, y se quedó mirándole apoyado en el marco de la puerta. RO se percató de su presencia y lo saludó.

-¿Sigues con la prueba?-preguntó 2Dads.

-No sé que poner. Lo echaría de menos, pero tampoco creo que me pusiese a llorar porque se fuera. Depende de quien sea.

-Necesitas ayuda, por lo que veo-el rubio se sentó encima de la mesa, con la espalda en la pared-Imagina que Swain, Bomber o Rayos X son trasladados.

-No necesito ayuda, menos de tí -cortó fríamente RO.

-¿Y si fuera yo el que se vaya de aquí?

Robert lo miró confuso. ¿Estaba insinuando que se iba o sólo se estaba poniendo como ejemplo?

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?-preguntó RO.

-Ah, o sea que te importo.

-Eres el técnico electrónico del barco, si te vas, ¿quién me arregla la radio? ¿Y si viene alguien más insoportable que tú?

-¿De veras soy tan insoportable?-dijo dolido 2Dads.

-Ja, en realidad no, pero me gusta tomarte el pelo. Eres bastante inocente en el fondo-admitió RO dándole unas palmaditas en el muslo.

-Ja, ja, creo que tienes razón- rió sin ganas 2Dads.

-¿Vienes al pub esta noche?

-No, hoy no me apetece. Prefiero quedarme aquí o si acaso darme un voltio por el puerto.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo para entenderte mejor.

-¿Entenderme? ¿Por?

RO no contestó. Sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en su cuestionario. Leo salió de la habitación y se dio un paseo por cubierta, aburrido.

Mientras, RO daba vueltas a un tema que le estaba preocupando desde hace tiempo. Cuando 2Dads salió con Bomber, se puso celoso; pero no por la chica sino por él.

-Dios, no puede ser. ¿Me gusta 2Dads?-se dio cuenta RO.

La verdad era que el castaño era algo denso, pero no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos...

Una idea le vino a la mente y comenzó a escribir el test: «Si cualquier persona de este patrullero se fuera, todos lo echaríamos de menos. Seguramente le llamaríamos por teléfono para seguir en contacto y quedaríamos algún día de permiso para verle...»

¿Verle? ¿No habría que escribir verlo? Quizás recrear la escena de despedida con 2Dads no había sido una buena idea.

Corrigió y siguió escribiendo. Al terminar, se lo entregó al capitán Flynn y volvió a su puesto. La tarde pasó lentamente y llegó la cena. Bomber, que estaba en la cocina, le dio su plato y el de 2Dads. RO se dirigió a la sala de espera, no sin antes haber "cambiado" un poco la cena del rubio.

-¡Ah, ya era hora! ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!-protestó 2Dads.

«Sí, y la que vas a tener después...» pensó RO. Se sentó en la mesa y colocó los platos.

-Está un tanto salada esta comida-objetó 2Dads.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. La sopa está bien.

-Cierto, no la has preparado tú.

«Puede, pero el afrodisíaco que le he puesto no te lo quita nadie» rió para sus adentros RO. «Aunque sea un caballero algunas veces esto es necesario»

-RO, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo.

-¿Sí, 2Dads?

-Yo... ah... pues...

RO observó cómo 2Dads se estaba incomodando un poco, seguramente por los efectos; pero le avisaron de que tardaría unos 20 minutos en hacer efecto y acababan de empezar de comer.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-dijo RO fingiendo confusión.

2Dads golpeó la mesa con los puños y bajó la cabeza.

-Es complicado. ¿Recuerdas cuando me lié con Bomber?

-Ajá. ¿Y?

-No... ella no me gustaba. Sólo lo hacía para engañarme a mí mismo.

-¡Oye RO! ¿Viste la baraja de cartas?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Rage? ¿No deberías estar en el pub cantando?

-Hoy no me toca, RO. ¿La has visto? Quiero jugar con Jota a algo, estamos en cubierta aburridos.

-¿Jota también está aquí?-comenzó a alterarse RO.

-Sí, supongo que si no encontramos las cartas nos iremos a casa de Spider a beber, nos había invitado.

-Pues creo que se las llevó él. Vas a tener que irte, lo siento-respondió 2Dads.

Rage salió y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Leo intentó decirlo, pero la chica volvió a entrar a por su gorra. Los miró y sonrió.

-Por favor, besaos ya- rió con malicia- Ya me voy...

RO y 2Dads se miraron extrañados. O la chica era muy espabilada o era densa como el aceite y lo había dicho por error, probablemente lo segundo. En eso se parecía bastante a RO. «¡A beber!» se escuchó desde cubierta. Eso significaba que estaban solos, completamente SOLOS en el barco.

-Eh, 2Dads, ¿te apetece venir al cuarto de comunicaciones?

RO cerró la puerta cuando 2Dads entró, y lo sentó en la silla.

-¿Qué querías? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia- dijo RO acercándose.

-Yo... creo que- 2Dads empezó a respirar más rápido- tú... me...

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Por una vez, RO comprendió a la primera a lo que se refería. Cogió a 2Dads y le plantó un corto beso. El rubio se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era lo que querías?-preguntó RO.

-Creía que iba a ser más... romántico.

RO sonrió, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo. Leo gimió, implorando por más. El castaño comenzó lentamente a besar el cuello de su víctima, mientras Leo jadeaba nublado por las emociones. De pronto, RO mordió uno de los pezones de 2Dads, y éste profirió un grito un tanto ahogado. Lo lamió y repitió la misma operación con el otro, arrancándole pequeños suspiros de placer al rubio. RO siguió bajando por su torso y llegó hasta el cierre del pantalón.

-¿No... no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?-preguntó 2Dads.

-¿Te lo parece? MiniDads no está de acuerdo contigo.

RO mordió por encima del pantalón la naciente erección de 2Dads, y quitó con la boca el cierre y la cremallera. Le desnudó completamente y comenzó a lamer, acariciar y jugar con el miembro de 2Dads. Dado que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie y por los efectos del afrodisíaco se vino pronto en la boca de RO. El castaño tragó y besó apasionadamente a Leo, el cual se probó a sí mismo. En un descuido, RO puso a 2Dads de espaldas.

-RO, yo... por favor, hazlo.

El operador de radio pellizcó el trasero del rubio, haciéndole chillar.

-¡AH, joder, RO! ¡Eso no!-gritó 2Dads- ¡Entra ya, vamos!

RO se bajó el pantalón, separó los cachetes de 2Dads y entró en él de forma brusca y violenta, por lo que el rubio mordió el respaldo del asiento para contenerse. RO comenzó a embestir y 2Dads a gemir.

-Ah... más fuerte- pedía 2Dads mientras RO cumplía sus deseos- Mmph, intenta ser sólo un poco más violento...

RO procuraba hacer todo lo que el rubio le ordenaba, pero le daba la sensación de que iba a venirse pronto dada la calidez del interior de 2Dads, el cual lo notó y lo empujó hacia atrás, subiéndose encima de él y terminando juntos.

-Te amo, Robert- dijo 2Dads besándole- No me dejaste acabar la frase...

-Yo también, Leo.

¡Corto y cambio!

Alfa


End file.
